


Radiator Blankets

by possiblypasta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve, M/M, Pre-War Bucky, Stucky - Freeform, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO I AM SO SORRY IF IT SUCKS, domestic stucky, pre-serum steve, pure domestic fluff, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblypasta/pseuds/possiblypasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a cold winter night and Bucky Barnes can't help but find Steve's little hands adorable when they are drawing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiator Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! If you are reading this, thank you for choosing my fanfiction!!  
> I would like to throw out there that yes, this is my first fanfic, so it might not be the best... but HEY!! I tried, didn't I?  
> If you would like to message me, I am raven-the-consulting-fangirl.tumblr.com!!  
> Once again, please bear with me through this story. Its my first! <3

Its ten o’clock at night and the radio is playing a newer song, its nice and slow, reminding Bucky of the snowflakes quietly falling outside the window of the small apartment.

He starts to quietly hum along with it as he carves at a piece of wood. Across the table from him,Steve is sketching with the last nubs of charcoal that Bucky had gotten him for Christmas last year. Every once in a while, Bucky glances up at Steve, his nervous habit mixed with more concern than normal because of the temperature.  
After a few of these quick glances Bucky stops pushing his knife into the half carved block and just stares at Steve, amused at how his little hands hover over the drawing, his pinkie extended to rest on the paper as he draws a small arc. A grin slowly makes its way across Bucky’s face due to the slight indent between Steve’s eyebrows as he concentrates on the sketch. He doesn’t know why, but the way Steve’s lips are slightly puckered and due to the cold;a shade darker than normal makes him chuckle under his breath.

Steve looks up and smiles slightly, “what’s funny Buck?” 

“Oh… Its nothin’,” Bucky breathes out in between chuckles “its just you”

“Me!?” Steve’s already slightly confused expression deepens and he glances down at his shirt and swipes a hand across his cheek “do I have charcoal on me somewhere?” At this Bucky just smiles. Steve just doesn’t get it. All of those girls who look right past him just because he isn’t in a uniform… They just don’t get it. 

“Naw Stevie. It’s not that. It’s just that - ummm,” what was it? Steve just was, well… STEVE. it wasn’t something you could just explain. “It’s just that I remembered how much of an excited little punk you were when I gave you those…” Said Bucky, nodding towards the few charcoals on the table. “I guess I’m gonna have to find you some more” Steve’s worried look melted away at this and a warm smile spread across his face. 

“It’s okay Buck you don’t-” “Oh hush. You worry too much Steve. If it weren’t for those charcoals, this apartment wouldn’t look as nice as it does” A faint pink crept over Steve’s cheekbones at this statement. 

“Aw Bucky, I wouldn’t say that their all that good but thanks anyway...”

“That’s nonsense!!” Said Bucky, standing up and walking over to the wall behind Steve and gently touching the corner of the first of Steve’s drawings that had gotten tacked to the wall. “Look at this Stevie. You stayed up all night to finish this one.” Steve had gotten up and was standing next to Bucky now, looking up at his art.

“Yeah, that one did take a while to finish. I actually like it a lot.” Bucky smiled down at Steve and then looked back at the drawing with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

“Ya know Steve? I never asked - who is this?” The drawing was of a very detailed Brooklyn street, bustling with people who all had lovingly detailed clothes, every fold and crease expertly lined. But none of the people seemed to have distinct features, only the simplest shapes in place of noses and eyes. All of them except for the one person Bucky was pointing to. The man was standing with his back to the two men, hands in his trouser pockets, a look of happy contentment on his face, and the curve of his jaw perfectly defined - every detail perfect down to the slight stubble on his cheek. 

"Oh! umm. It's no one really..." Steve shuffled his feet slightly "it's just someone I saw around a bit and wanted to draw" at this point all of the pink had drained from Steve's cheeks and he was taking special note of his breathing.

"Well, it's a darn shame that his hair is in his eyes, maybe I knew him" reaching over and laying a hand on Steve's shoulder, Bucky turned with a smirk on his face, but the second he saw how pale Steve was, the smile vanished. "Steve you're as white as a ghost!" 

Steve hated worrying Bucky so he always tried to hide when he wasn't feeling well as long as it wasn't to bad - but when Bucky noticed and became worried, Steve became stressed. "Oh god, now your shivering! It's almost 26 degrees out!!" 

"It's fine Buck. I'm fine" said Steve although his hands were starting to feel tired and cold. "I'll just get a blanket" He started to walk over to the shabby couch Bucky had gotten a few years ago from a woman down the street when her husband had surprised her with a new one. 

"No no no Steve. I'm gonna get you a warm blanket" said Bucky as he opened the door to the only bedroom in the apartment. 

"But there won't be time for it to warm back up when we're gonna go to sleep Buck!" Steve called.

In the colder weather, Bucky would hang their two thickest blankets over the radiator so that there would be less of a chance of catching a cold (more specifically STEVE catching a cold) "It's okay Steve, you can use the one that's still warming up later." Bucky had quickly draped the large blanket over Steve's delicate shoulders, pulling it around him. 

"But what about you? You won't have one" 

"Pfft!! I'll be fine! I'll go throw one of the other blankets on in a minute and just sleep under a couple more than usual" Steve looked hesitant for a moment, but he knew that Bucky would sleep in the snow if he had to, and that getting in an argument over something like this wasn't worth it. 

"Okay buck, but I’m cooking you breakfast tomorrow then" Bucky smiled.

"No argument here! You know how much I love your potato pancakes" the taller man said, throwing an arm around Steve. "Let's get the table all cleaned up so we won’t have to do it in the morning"

**Author's Note:**

> YAY!! You made it!! What did you think of my cute domestic ficklet? Let me know!! (raven-the-consulting-fangirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
